Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6}{5x} + \dfrac{3}{5x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-6 + 3}{5x}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-3}{5x}$